Un mismo juego
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: -S-Sasuke… te… dije que… no fueras… tan- Se interrumpió Itachi después de tomar aire, al ver lo que llamaba la atención de su hermano. -Hermano, ¿Por qué hay tantas personas ahí?-


**Un mismo juego**

**Holap :3**

**Neh otro fic xD **

**este es para el concurso de fics trágicos del FC SasuHina ^^ **

**la verdad amo escribir este tipo de fics, y se me da fácilmente**

**asi que espero y les agrade esta idea que tuve mientras veía la televisión**

**La historia es como un mundo alternativo en el mismo mundo de naruto, ahora me dirán que ¿Cómo es eso?, pero no se preocupen, conforme lean la historia comprenderán de que hablo.**

**see ya :3**

-¡Sasuke no corras tan rápido!- la voz de Itachi se hizo escuchar a lo alto, tratando de detener a su pequeño hermano, pero Sasuke, como el niño que es continuó corriendo.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes Itachi!- gritó Sasuke acompañado de una risa infantil, los dos habían salido a jugar, aunque Sasuke, por ser el menor tenía mucha más energía que su hermano mayor.

Estaban en una hermosa pradera, con pasto verde, flores y mariposas, Sasuke amaba ir a ese lugar, podía correr hasta donde le dieran sus pies, pero lo mejor era el bosque cercano, el cual utilizaban para jugar escondidas. Pero su paraíso terminaba con una pequeña barranca, que les impedía ir más allá.

En su carrera Sasuke llegó a esa barranca, pero se quedó quieto, mirando lo que continuaba de esta, al final Itachi lo alcanzó quedándose sin aire.

-S-Sasuke… te… dije que… no fueras… tan- Se interrumpió Itachi después de tomar aire, al ver lo que llamaba la atención de su hermano.

-Hermano, ¿Por qué hay tantas personas ahí?- Sasuke se acercó a su hermano, tomando su mano, Itachi no respondió, él sabía perfectamente lo que era aquello.

Itachi era joven, sólo tenía 12 años, pero estaba consiente de que eso que su hermano veía, era el comienzo de algo mucho más grande, y peligroso.

-No son nada Sasuke- acarició su cabeza y le sonrió –No es nada, regresemos, ya casi es hora de comer- Itachi apretó levemente la mano de Sasuke y juntos regresaron a su hogar.

Los dos vivían con su familia en una pequeña aldea, cerca de Konoha en el país del Fuego, todos en la ladea se conocen, en ella hay varios niños, pero a pesar de ello, Sasuke no se llevaba muy bien con todos, Itachi le decía que jugara con ellos, pero Sasuke se negaba, a pesar de tener 7 años, adoraba jugar con su hermano, aunque si tenía un amigo, Naruto, al principio los dos eran como agua y aceite, pero con el tiempo los dos se volvieron muy unidos.

-¡Mamá ya llegamos!- Sasuke entró rápidamente a la cocina, abrazando a su madre, seguido por Itachi.

-Que bueno Sasuke, ve a asearte y regresas a comer ¿de acuerdo?- Su madre acarició su cabeza sonriéndole dulcemente, Sasuke con una sonrisa asintió y salió corriendo al baño.

-Cuanta energía tiene ¿verdad?- Mikoto regreso a terminar la comida, dándole la espalda a Itachi.

-Es verdad, es sólo un niño- Itachi tomó asiento y suspiro.

-Lo dices como si tú no lo fueras- lo miró su madre y rió divertida al ver el rostro de Itachi.

Durante la comida Sasuke no dejaba de hablar de su día, de que había descubierto el árbol más grande del mundo, que había visto una flor con muchos colores, al pájaro más rápido que jamás vio y finalmente mencionó a la gente de la pradera.

Se hizo el silencio, Itachi miró a su padre el cual estaba muy pensativo, su madre se puso un poco nerviosa, al parecer lo que había escuchado en el pequeño mercado de la aldea era cierto.

-¿Qué pasa?- la voz de Sasuke llamo la atención de todos.

-Sasuke…- -Solo están jugando- Se interrumpió la voz de su padre por Itachi.

Fugaku miró a Itachi dudoso, al igual que su madre.

-¿Jugando?- Sasuke respondió la pregunta que sus padres deseaban hacer.

-Si jugando- Itachi continúo comiendo, restándole importancia.

-¿En verdad? ¿Y qué juego es?- Sasuke, como siempre, quería saber cosas nuevas, y le llamaba la atención que mucha gente jugara un mismo juego.

-Lo sabrás pronto- respondió su padre, al averiguar lo que Itachi trataba de hacer.

-Ahora ve, se te hace tarde para ir a jugar- Su madre le sonrió, aunque comprendía un poco lo que pasaba.

-¡Es verdad, Naruto no tarda en llegar!- Sasuke saltó de su silla y fue directo a su habitación.

-Itachi- la voz de Fugaku se oyó clara y firme – ¿Qué es lo que vio Sasuke?-

El silencio se hizo una vez más presente, Itachi no los miró, pero su expresión era de tristeza.

-Ninjas- con esa sola palabra sus padres se quedaron sin habla, su padre no podía creerlo.

-Una guerra- la suave voz de su madre mencionó aquello que mas temían en toda su vida.

Una guerra ninja entre las naciones, con ellos en medio.

-Naruto, ¿tú sabes qué juego es donde hay muchas personas?- Sasuke tiró otra piedra en el lago donde suelen ir a jugar.

Naruto lanzó otra piedra la cual no llego tan lejos como la de Sasuke, por que lo que puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Juego?- lanzó una piedra más, logrando pasar la anterior –No recuerdo, pero ¡seria divertido! ¿Verdad?- Naruto se levanto rápidamente mirando el cielo con ánimos.

-Algún día todos jugaran juntos, sin importar la edad ni el dinero, ni tampoco las naciones, así todos estarán felices, y no tendrán que irse como mis padres - su mirada era soñadora, pero determinada, su voz demostraba la decisión que tenía, Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido, pero luego sonrió, él también deseaba aquello, así todos serian felices.

-Ya lo verás Sasuke, tú y yo lo lograremos- sonrió triunfante, abrazando a Sasuke por el cuello, Sasuke sonrió y también abrazó a Naruto.

-Lo prometo- dijeron al unísono mientras en el horizonte el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-¡Sasuke levántate, rápido!- Mikoto entro corriendo a su habitación destapándolo y levantándolo bruscamente de su cama. De pronto un enorme estruendo rompió el silencio de la noche acompañado de un ligero temblor, haciendo que Sasuke se levantara por completo.

-¿Qué fue eso mamá?- Sasuke se abrazó a su madre, Mikoto lo cargó y salieron rápidamente.

Los estruendos continuaban, se podían escuchar gritos y lamentos, el sonido de llamas, el estruendo de la lluvia que se había desatado, completamente un caos.

-¡Itachi!- Mikoto corrió por uno de los pasillos abrazando a Sasuke fuertemente hasta la salida, hacía calor, y su casa tenía un extraño color rojizo.

Sasuke comenzó a derramar lágrimas, tenía miedo, todo el ruido que había, el ver a su madre así, le alteraban.

Finalmente Itachi apareció y corrió hasta su madre, ella le entregó a Sasuke y le dijo que se fueran lo más lejos posible, que fueran al bosque y que no regresaran.

-¡Mamá!- Sasuke lloraba, Itachi lo sostenía para que no saliera corriendo.

-No llores Sasuke- Mikoto se bajó hasta su altura y secó sus lágrimas –vamos a jugar a las escondidas, tú e Itachi se van a esconder en el bosque hasta que tu padre y yo los encontremos ¿eh?, pero si ves a alguien más no salgas y escóndete ¿de acuerdo?- Mikoto le dio un beso en la frente mientras Sasuke asentía, Itachi miró a Mikoto con los ojos húmedos, sabía que ese era su adiós.

-Los quiero- y dándoles un abrazo a ambos regresó al interior, de pronto su casa se colapsó en un estruendo ensordecedor rodeada en llamas.

-¡Mamá no!- Sasuke trato de correr hacia lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, pero Itachi le detuvo abrazándolo contra sí.

Sasuke soltó gruesas lágrimas, mientras veía su hogar, sus recuerdos y sus cosas, ser consumidas por el fuego, hasta volverse cenizas.

Itachi le abrazo, también lloraba, pero no tan abiertamente como su hermano.

-Itachi, ¿mamá esta jugando verdad?, dijo que nos buscaría, por que es sólo un juego, ¿ella vendrá cierto?- Itachi miró los ojos llorosos de Sasuke, pero con una expresión de esperanza e inocencia pura en ellos, Itachi lo abrazó dulcemente.

-Sí Sasuke, mamá nos buscara, ahora vayamos a escondernos- Itachi se levantó, podía ver a toda la aldea en llamas, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, pero no pensaba dejar a los demás.

-Sasuke, ¿te parece si vamos a buscar a más niños para jugar?- Sasuke le miró extrañado, pero luego sonrió, si iba con más niños no se sentiría tan sólo.

Itachi tomó a Sasuke de la mano y comenzaron a correr al centro de la aldea, todas las casas estaban en llamas, Itachi divisó a lo lejos cuerpos de personas, desvió la mirada y corrió a la primera casa que vio.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sasuke, llamando la atención del pequeño rubio que estaba fuera de su casa, su rostro estaba manchado de ceniza y también estaba llorando.

-Naruto, hay que irnos de aquí, ven- Itachi tomó su mano y salió corriendo con ellos, podía sentir y escuchar la pelea de los ninjas, al parecer había llegado a su aldea, que, sin deberla ni temerla, pagaban las consecuencias de una pelea egoísta y sin sentido.

Corrió con ellos hasta un pequeño bosque, encontraron un árbol hueco y ahí les dijo que se metieran.

-Sasuke, iré por los demás, quédense aquí y escóndanse, sin importar qué, no salgan hasta que yo venga- Itachi acarició su cabeza y salióo corriendo de regreso a la aldea.

Sasuke miró a su hermano alejarse, temía que no regresara, pero confiaba en él, sabía que jamás lo dejaría sólo.

-Sasuke, tengo miedo- Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke y la apretó, aún lloraba, él había presenciado la muerte del señor Teuchi y su hija Ayame a manos de los ninjas.

Naruto era un niño huérfano, sus padres habían fallecido, Sasuke ya le había ofrecido vivir con él, pero Naruto siempre se negaba.

El señor Teuchi era un señor que todos conocían, tenía un local de ramen, el cual Naruto amaba, y él siempre le regalaba comida por ello, Naruto lo apreciaba y el ver como era asesinado sin piedad tanto él como si hija lo había traumado, él no comprendía por que gente tan buena como ellos merecía morir de esa manera.

Sasuke le sonrió con confianza y comprensión, apretó su mano también y se acomodó a su lado pasando su brazo detrás de su cuello.

-No tengas miedo Naruto, mi hermano vendrá, además es un juego, así que hay que escondernos bien para que no nos encuentren- Sasuke sonrió, Naruto lo miro extrañado.

-¿Un juego?- Sasuke le sonrió alegre y asintió, Naruto seguía sin comprender, ¿cómo podía existir un juego donde viera morir a la gente?, ¿en qué demonios pensaba Sasuke?

-Sasuke, que te sucede, ¡no puede haber un juego así!- Naruto se levantó separándose de Sasuke, su expresión y su tono delataban su desacuerdo, Sasuke lo miró sorprendido pero un ruido los alertó, Sasuke recordó las palabras de su madre y rápidamente tomóa Naruto cubriéndole la boca y sosteniéndolo contra él, Naruto sonrojado trataba de gritar y patalear, pero Sasuke no se inmutaba, su mirada mostraba su ansiedad, y la expresión seria que tenía sorprendió de tal manera a Naruto que al mirarlo se quedó quieto.

Sasuke había fruncido el ceño, claramente había escuchado el sonido de unos pasos, pero no eran de Itachi, ni de su madre, no, años de desvelarse le habían enseñado a reconocer los pasos de su familia, para no ser castigado y ser descubierto viendo televisión hasta muy tarde, pero sobre todo, temía los que pudiera pasarles, esto seguía siendo un juego, pero uno que no podía perder por nada.

-Neji, ¿dónde estas?- una suave e infantil voz se escuchó cerca de donde estaban. Sasuke se relajó un poco, al parecer la voz indicaba que no podría hacerles daño.

Entonces una pequeña sombra apareció en la entrada del hueco, gritando el nombre del que buscaba, haciendo que a Sasuke se le crispara el cabello más que de lo normal y que los pantalones de Naruto casi obtuvieran un lindo color amarillo.

-¿Neji?- la voz se escucho de nuevo haciendo que el color regresara en los rostros de los dos chicos.

-¿Quién?- Naruto reaccionó y se acercó a la entrada, entonces la luz de la luna iluminó la sombra, revelando el rostro de una pequeña niña, al parecer de la misma edad que ellos, o talvez un año menor, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y húmedas, sus ojos claros estaban rojos y su rostro mostraba toda la aflicción y tristeza que tenía.

Naruto y Sasuke primero la miraron sorprendidos, analizando cada centímetro de su rostro, y en un instante estaban tan rojos como ella, pero por diferentes motivos.

-Este… no sabemos quién es- Sasuke respondió la silenciosa pregunta que la pequeña hacía con sus grandes ojos, que hacían un gran contraste con los obscuros de él.

La pequeña sollozó más fuerte y se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron por igual, pero éste ultimo lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla de regreso, consolándola.

Acarició su cabello corto y oscuro, Sasuke se sintió de alguna manera reconfortado, el calor que emanaba la niña lo hacía sentir algo, un calor en su estómago. Recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de la pequeña y aspiró profundamente su aroma.

-Violetas- Naruto le miró interrogante ante esa simple palabra dicha por él, y en ese instante la niña dejo de llorar y levantó la vista mirando a Sasuke sorprendida.

-Hueles a violetas, me gusta mucho ese olor- Sasuke sonrió alegremente, Naruto seguía sin comprender pero la pequeña sonrió contenta y lo abrazó más fuerte.

Los dos permanecieron así unos minutos más, Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, esa niña le había parecido muy bonita a pesar de las lágrimas, pero ella ya había hecho su elección.

De pronto más pisadas se oyeron cerca de ellos, Sasuke tomó la mano de la niña y se metió de nuevo al tronco junto con Naruto.

La niña se apegó a Sasuke mientras él la abrazaba protectoramente.

-Sasuke- se escuchó un leve susurro, Sasuke de inmediato reconoció la voz y sonriendo se lanzó a la fuente del sonido.

-Hermano- Sasuke le llamó alegremente, mientras Itachi lo atajaba en el aire, más no dijo nada, simplemente continuo abrazándolo fuertemente, Itachi oculto su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke, estaba cubierto de ceniza y lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro de Sasuke.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke levantó la vista preocupado, pero Itachi le sonrió, aunque fuera una sonrisa forzada.

-Estoy bien- sonrió de nuevo y de pronto se percato de la pequeña niña que se había escondido detrás de Naruto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Itachi se había acercado a ella y agachado a su altura, la pequeña dio un leve brinco y se sonrojó.

-H-hinata- se sonrojó un poco más cuando Itachi acarició su cabeza y revolvió levemente sus cabellos.

-Me da gusto conocerte- Itachi sonrió calidamente, Sasuke miraba todo desde su lugar, estaba levemente sonrojado, el nombre de la pequeña se le hacía lindo, pero después frunció el seño, no le gustó que Itachi le acariciara la cabeza, a él le gustó hacer eso hace un momento, el cabello de Hinata era suave y olía muy bien, así que no pensaba dejar que su hermano también hiciera eso.

-Tenemos que irnos- La seria voz de Itachi sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, este lo miró sorprendido, no podían irse, aún faltaba…

-¿Qué hay de mamá?- Itachi se tensó ante la pregunta, le estaba dando la espalda a Sasuke por lo que no vio la mirada de tristeza que este tenía, tomó aire y encaró a su pequeño hermano.

-Ella nos alcanzará, por eso fui a la aldea, también los demás, pero mientras tenemos que irnos- sonrió lo mejor que pudo mas Sasuke no quitaba esa expresión en su rostro, quería creer en él, Itachi era su ídolo, su héroe, pero ahora…

-Y-yo no puedo i-irme, Neji…- Hinata miraba a Itachi con determinación, aunque las palabras dichas por ella antes mostraban todo lo contrario.

-¿Neji?- los tres la miraron la mismo tiempo y pronunciaron el nombre con sorpresa.

-É-él es mi primo- respondió tímidamente, los tres asintieron al comprender, de pronto Itachi recordó algo, se mirada tomó de nuevo un aire melancólico y se acercó a Hinata.

-Dime, ¿Cómo es tu primo?- Hinata se sonrojó, pero respondió con firmeza.

-Tiene el cabello largo y castaño como yo, y sus ojos son como los míos- Itachi abrió los ojos a sobre manera, sus sospechas eran ciertas, suspiró cansado y acongojado, cuanto más debía sufrir un niño, una guerra bastaba, el peder a tu familia, el quedarte solo.

-El también nos alcanzará- sonrió de nuevo, Hinata le miró dudosa, pero asintió.

Y así, los cuatro emprendieron la caminata, Itachi desconocía lo que les deparaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, él los protegería lo más que pudiera, aún a costa de su propia vida.

Escupió mucha más sangre que antes, estaba perdiendo la vista y los sentidos, no, no podía morir de esta manera, se lo había prometido, ¡se juró a si mismo lograrlo!, pero de nuevo, parecía que el destino de su pequeño hermano era sufrir, era verlo morir ante sus ojos, no, él quería vivir más para protegerle de todo, para poder estar con él, para apoyarlo, para estar a su lado.

-¡Hermano!-

-¡Itachi!-

Itachi reconoció las voces de inmediato, aunque las oía lejanas, como leves murmullos en el aire, sonrió, todos los recuerdos de su pequeño hermano, de Naruto e Hinata estaban ahí, en su mente, justo antes de morir.

-S-Sasuke- su voz era tan débil como un susurro, aún se podían oír más explosiones, la lluvia que caía como si no hubiera un mañana, los relámpagos y rayos que surcaban el cielo, sintió las manos de Sasuke en su rostro y logró divisar a Hinata hincada, mirándolo.

-Hermano-

-Itachi-

Llamaron de nuevo, Itachi comenzó a derramar lágrimas, no quería admitirlo, pero era su fin, giró un poco la cabeza y divisó el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto, no lo había logrado, trató de protegerle de esa explosión, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, lloró mucho más, moriría y no podría proteger nunca más a su hermano, no había podido salvarle la vida a Naruto, no había podido vivir.

-Perdóname Sasuke- pronuncio en un leve susurro que Sasuke escucho, comenzó a llorar y a gritar que no se fuera, que aún tenían que encontrar a su mamá, a Neji, a todos.

-Tienes q-que continuar sin m-mi- escupió más sangre, se le acababa el tiempo –yo i-iré con Naruto, y p-prometo que nos v-veremos de n-nuevo pero no a-ahora- como pudo levanto una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla. Hinata miraba todo, no podía parar de llorar, Itachi se estaba yendo y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-L-lo prometo S-sasu…- Sin poder terminar, Itachi suspiró su último aliento, sus ojos comenzaron a perder la vida y se cerraron, para no abrirse más.

Sasuke estaba en shock al igual que Hinata, los dos estaban en medio de un enfrentamiento shinobi, hincados en el suelo mirando el cuerpo inerte de Itachi, y el de Naruto.

Toda su infancia, todos sus recuerdos, se habían ido con ellos, Hinata lloraba sin cesar, sollozando fuertemente, pero Sasuke no, el derramaba lágrimas, pero no lloraba, parecía como si alguna emoción en él se hubiera perdido para siempre, como si se hubiera ido con ellos dos.

-Hinata- la voz de Sasuke sonaba apagada, vacía. –Ayúdame a moverlos de aquí- Hinata lo miró sorprendida, pero miró su rostro, acongojado, pero vacío, como si no comprendiera algo, a pesar de la lluvia podía ver sus lagrimas caer.

Hinata asintió y los dos se levantaron, Hinata como pudo tomo a Naruto de los hombros, y comenzó a arrástralo, le dolía hacerlo, pero no había otra manera, Sasuke hizo lo propio, pero con Itachi, a paso lento pero seguro se alejaron lo más que pudieron de ahí, ocultándose en una cueva, aún se podía oír la lucha afuera.

Sasuke fue al fondo de la cueva y encontró un poco de hierba, busco un lugar seco en el piso y encendió una pequeña fogata.

No hablaba, no decía nada, sólo observaba el pequeño fuego. Hinata acongojada observaba los cuerpos de Naruto e Itachi, que debido a la lluvia, no había sangre en ellos, por lo que parecía que simplemente dormían y que de un momento a otro despertarían, Hinata sonrió melancólica ante ello, llevaba solo unos meses con ellos, pero sentía que los conocía de toda la vida.

Lloró en silencio su partida, se sentía sola, Sasuke no le dirigía la palabra y su primo y también toda su familia, estaban a donde fueron Naruto e Itachi, un lugar donde no había guerra, sufrimiento, peleas, donde todo era felicidad, armonía, donde no sufriría más dolor, pero también un lugar donde llegabas y no había retorno.

En la mente de Hinata se cruzo la más macabra idea, ella tampoco quería sufrir más, quería estar al lado de su familia, su primo de Naruto, de Itachi, pero…

-Yo te protegeré- La voz de Sasuke le sobresaltó un poco, la miraba determinado, se sorprendió mientras miraba como Sasuke se levantaba de su lugar y se hincaba frente a ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

-No permitiré que te pase nada, estaré ahí para protegerte, pero no te vayas, no me dejes solo- Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Sasuke también pensaba lo mismo que ella?

-Itachi dijo que nos veríamos de nuevo- le había abrazado con más fuerza, mientras Hinata le correspondía el abrazo y lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Pero no ahora- La voz de los dos se escuchó al mismo tiempo, en aquella cueva, pronunciando esas palabras como una promesa de sangre, como un solemne juramento.

Prometiendo el vivir, el poder realizar ese sueño de su amigo Naruto, el poder cumplir la promesa a su Hermano, la de el poder vivir en un mundo donde todos, jueguen un mismo juego.

**FIN**

**OMG!**

**Terminado :3**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**La verdad me inspire en la historia de Nagato, la cual a mi parecer no es muy diferente a la que viven muchos niños en la guerra, por ello decide tomarlo como tema principal. **

**A pesar de que mi estilo en mis fics trágicos otro, ahora quise hacerlo así, que los dos viven y con un final abierto para que imaginen lo que podría sucederles en un futuro, se los dejo a su imaginación.**

**Me gustaría saber que piensan sobre el fic y especialmente que creen que pasara con ambos, si logran cumplir su sueño o como una vez dijo Ed de "Fullmetal Allchemist" **

"**Un sueño que se puede cumplir, no es un verdadero sueño"**

**Me puse medio filosófica pero es la verdad xD, espero hayan comprendido la historia en si, y que también el por que era un AU en el mismo mundo de Naruto.**

**Por cierto, perdón por haber matado a Itachi y a Naruto, pero el fic tenía que ser trágico xD, y pues quise cambiar mi estilo para esta ocasión (quienes ya han leído mis fics trágicos antes sabrán a que me refiero)**

**En fin, espero reviews y críticas constructivas o jitomatasos, lo que más les parezca xD**

**See ya. **


End file.
